


Mate Potential

by GlibbityGlop



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Bondage, Comeplay, Dark, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Werewolf Sex, chase scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibbityGlop/pseuds/GlibbityGlop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch is a werewolf Alpha. His other wolfy half likes Reid the Omega. Mentions Haley and other agents, but it's predominantly Hotch/Reid. Slight beastiality but only if you squint really hard and tilt your head and are intoxicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. This fic took on a life of its own.

Hotch had a secret. He was a werewolf. The only time he allowed himself to take off was during and around the full moon. Only Garcia had noticed, revealed to him by a half-whisper about how adorable it was he was a Wiccan. Whatever that was.

Hotch was also an Alpha werewolf. Leading came easily to him. People followed him even if they didn't understand why, because there was a base raw animal (literally) magnetism to him. His most inner self was as a leader of a pack. And his pack was Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, Reid and even Garcia.

If he had to classify them in werewolf terms (which was always difficult with ordinary people): Rossi too was an alpha, Morgan a beta. Almost like a switch, capable of following or leading as circumstance dictated. Prentiss was a beta, more willing to follow because she had less expectations of becoming a group leader herself. JJ was too strong to be a beta, but as an alpha she was good at concealing it behind soft words and softer looks. Reid was an omega if there ever was one. Penelope was a beta also. A master in her own domain, a willing follower everywhere else, edging into omega territory.

Hotch was an alpha because the thought of following someone else longer than temporarily was anathema to him. He wanted subservience. He wanted people to bare their necks in a metaphorical sense. Professionally and even privately. It was possibly one of the reasons why he and Haley had ultimately clashed. The idea of a strong alpha appealed to the cavewoman inside of her. But that only worked on a primitive level. There was no need for it in everyday life; the give and take of family life, arguing whose turn it was to take out the trash.

Haley wanted Hotch to be her equal. But they'd formed their relationship, in the beginning stages at least, around the idea of him as the dominant partner. That was forgotten, like the hormones that smoothed the bumps in the first few months, as reality set in. But it was a part of him. He couldn't forget it.

He was willing to take the trash out half the time, but if he asked her to do it (the please tacked on for politeness), he expected her to do it. Bare her throat, a metaphor for simplicity's sake. He didn't appreciate her questioning him, disapproving of his comings and goings and ridiculous working hours. That wasn't how he wanted, *needed* it to work. He would take care of her, protect her, provide for her, and in return she would accept it. There were some alphas that would abuse that trust when given it. But Hotch was a better person than that. He wouldn't allow himself and Haley turn into his parents.

A beta would have easily understood what Haley wanted. Would have conceded to it. But at his heart Aaron wasn't that person. He knew he spent too much time at work. And so if it was a problem, it was up to him to fix it. For his wife. His mate. But her nagging him, doubting him, reproaching him... His wolf wanted someone who'd accept unquestioningly that he'd do what was best. Her doubt and unhappiness in him stung more than salt in a wound.

When she left, he thought maybe it was for the best. It was better on some level not to disappoint her anymore. Her hurt hurt him. But his wolf was a leader, and so covered its sadness in anger. Turned the defensive into an offensive.

It was during his mulling over his teammates that his wolf became interested in Reid. Reid was the only omega. And after his disastrous relationship with Haley, who had been an alpha or at least a dominant beta, his wolf wanted to have some fun. Re-assert itself. Maybe it could have tried to assert itself by over-powering another alpha. But easier prey would work just as well, his instincts told him, especially as the length of time furthered since he'd last had sex.

Hotch was thinking of how it was odd to have an omega on the team at all, and that you would expect more alphas. However betas worked better in a team environment. A team of alphas would get nothing done. Two at a time was probably the most they could handle. Maybe that was an underlying reason why Greenaway didn't work out. But Reid… special enough to be included because of his mind, otherwise a distinct exception. You barely had to huff or puff at him and he was exposing his stomach, neck tilted back.

It was that image the wolf fixated on. In an environment of constant alphas and betas, Reid almost glowed with his submissiveness.

And the recent confidence he'd acquired did nothing but make the wolf salivate more. A bit of a challenge before Hotch took him down… that would be perfect.

So things he'd never noticed before suddenly became centre stage in his awareness. Reid, moving out of the way of the kettle and smiling a little as soon as Hotch entered the staff's kitchenette. Pleasant in his immediate, unquestioning accommodation.

Moving his things if someone else even twitched so much as to suggest they needed more space.

Hotch had decided to push it. To see where Reid would stop him.

The first thing he did was get him to move on the plane. Reid went in and sat down on one of the seats on the jet. Hotch by chance was next on.

"Can I sit there?" he asked.

"Um, sure," Reid said, the strap he'd just taken off going back over his head. He stood and edged out, moving to a different seat. Hotch took the seat, not warmed or scented by Reid but more comfortable for the knowledge that it had been conceded to him.

Later during the jet ride, Reid looked at him in confusion. Why had he had Reid move?, he was doubtlessly asking himself. There were so many other seats available, especially since Hotch was only second on.

The others hadn't taken note which was good. They'd be more likely to question him. There was no strategic reason to sit where he had. Hotch avoided the omega's gaze until the last few minutes of flight, turning and meeting his eyes straight on. He didn't know what his eyes said. Reid's eyes, no anger, just questioning, went wide. They held eye contact for 23 seconds and then Reid dropped his head down.

The wolf inside of Hotch howled and pawed at his human side enthusiastically.

Morgan had noted *that* and raised an eyebrow at Hotch. The big-brother instinct inside of him, protecting Reid. Hotchener approved. He didn't even bother to try a staring match with Morgan, because he didn't have the time or patience against someone who would fight him on it. Hotch shook his head, made his mouth non-threatening, a humble line.

Nothing to worry about, his expression said.

Morgan nodded and after another second, went back to his case notes.

The second time was more intimate. The wolf had insisted on escalation, when the first time had gone so well. They were in the FBI headquarters' elevator.

"Hotch?" asked Reid for attention, reading something a mile a minute (possibly faster since it was Reid). His voice said he wanted his superior's opinion or expertise on something.

"Hotchener," said Hotch.

Reid looked up, brows pulled together adorably. "Hotchener," repeated Reid, not knowing why the formality was suddenly called for but complying anyway.

"Agent," added Hotch.

Reid straightened and brought his attention fully upwards. "Agent Hotchener," said Reid, voice questioning, more-so about *why* now rather than for permission to ask another question.

"Yes?" asked Hotch.

"Umm…"

'Ask me,' his eyes dared. 'Ask me and I'll tell you'.

"Ah." Reid looked around and then back at the line his finger was on. "Have you ever heard of twin murderers? As in, two individuals with the same DNA raised separately, no contact at all, but still grew up to be the same thing?"

"No, not personally," Hotch said. "Ask Rossi."

"Mhm." Reid's attention went back to his book, and all but for a sideways glance when they reached their floor, ignored the incident.

The bit that made his body swamp with heat, made his wolf purr and curl up pleasantly along his insides, was when later at the local police station, Reid called him over to the board surrounded by fellow agents and policemen with, "Agent Hotchener!"

The third time was really pushing it. Hotch invited Reid over for dinner with himself and Jack. A sort of celebration and unwinding after a successful case. Reid was awkwardly adorable, Jack making up most of the conversation. Jack was quiet with everyone else, but willing to lead in his conversations with Reid as if Reid were a younger child.

Hotch had inherited his Alpha gene from his father. He wondered suddenly if this Jack, who wouldn't be clear in his pack-status until puberty, was already showing signs of his Alpha-dom. Hotch, even when young, had been a loner, but always willing to protect other children from bullies. Take the lead in his dealings with peers, guide younger ones. Hotch smiled as he looked at Jack. Even if his human side knew he'd love Jack unconditionally whether he was an Alpha, Beta or Omega, his wolf side rumbled happily with pride at the early signs of a strong Alpha.

"Reid, can you come in here?" Hotch called after a few minutes of chatting coming from within Jack's room where he was showing Reid his toy dinosaur collection.

"Yeah?" asked Reid, popping his head out.

"Come here please will you?"

Reid strolled into the kitchen, hands in his jacket pockets, sleeves rolled back to expose slim arms and almost non-existent wrists.

Aaron wanted to bite them, those wrists, with semi-circle red teeth marks. Mark him.

*Aaron wanted to mark him.*

Jeez. That's not something you did with other people unless they were your mate.

Did Aaron want Spencer as his mate?

Luckily, his wolf was busy rolling around pleasantly as Reid approached with his slight, unassuming smile.

"Yeah?"

"Cook," ordered Hotch.

"What?"

"Come here."

Reid came willingly, not even the touch of hesitation (stubbornness) or wariness that Morgan or Prentiss would have exhibited. Rossi would have stood his ground until Hotch explained.

"Chop those tomatoes," Hotch said (ordered).

"Okay." He took up the knife and started chopping on the worn wooden board. He didn't even look up as Hotch settled himself, hip against the counter, watching from Reid's shoulder. "Why?" he asked after a few seconds of silence, watching his hands with the knife, Hotch watching him. Jack was making racing car and explosion noises from the rug in the lounge.

"You need a cooking lesson," Hotch said. "You can't survive off of Chinese take-away forever. You need to look after yourself." Or he needed someone to look after him, the wolf inside of him suggested, licking its chops.

"I disagree," laughed Reid, using his right wrist to push his sleeve higher up his left arm. He went to repeat the process with his right arm, and Hotch deftly put his hand on Reid's wrist, pausing a moment for silent permission, then sliding his hand up Reid's arm and taking the sleeve with it. His arm was surprisingly warm, covered in light brown hairs.

"Thanks," said Reid. A werewolf's superior hearing picked up the slight breathlessness in his voice. Hotch tightened his hand slightly around Reid's elbow before letting ago.

Take, the wolf insisted. *Take*. The wolf was an animal. It wanted blood and sweat and tears. For Hotch to use brute strength to dominate Reid. Show him what a good mate he could be. Strong. Capable. Even if Reid didn't want it, something only the human side of Hotch cared about, *consent*, the wolf revelled in the idea of Reid's struggle to show proof of how strong he was, taking while holding him down. To the wolf, struggle was good. It showed a strong will, some independence, strength in one's mate even if not equal to the wolf's own.

It was a moment like this Hotch when was disgusted with his animal half. He ignored the way his pulse strummed his blood through him, erection pressing against the front of his pants, straining towards the younger agent.

Reid looked to him, smiling as he finished the second tomato. "Now what?" Oblivious.

It must have been nearing the full moon, for the wolf's urges to be so strong as to almost overwhelm his own. The wolf wanted Reid more than Hotch had realised.

It was in the presence of Jack that Hotch found strength.

The wolf even crowed over that idea. Proving to his son, possible future competition, how an Alpha took his mate. The wolf didn't understand age as a barrier, or innocence for something to be protected. It wanted to show it physical dominance as a display of intimidation while also teaching the son it wished to keep in line. It was thinking along the lines that one day Jack would overpower him to take over the mantle of Alpha of their pack. That wasn't the case. They weren't actually animals.

He wasn't going to rape Reid in front of his young child, he thought. And with that chilling thought he was able to take a step back, mentally and physically. He was disgusted by how strongly he'd allowed the wold to come to the surface.

'Later', purred the wolf.

Hotch decided the games had ended. He helped prepare the rest of the vegetables, and cooked the meat himself. Only when Reid firmly insisted did he let Reid set the table and put a pitcher of water on the table.

They smiled at each other over the dinner table. Reid was willing to talk about books he'd read as a child, and they had a lovely conversation. Jack really liked Reid, despite Reid's ability to alienate children completely. And Hotch and Reid managed to have a few conversations about things not work-related.

~~/~~

Another Alpha. Hotch has smelt him as soon as they walked into the police station in Nevada. A cocky Alpha. He'd practically pissed all over the place with the amount of pheromones that lingered in the air. Over several years old, the type that was released in sweat deliberately to mark territory. Hotch would never even think of doing that at Quantico.

It was to send a clear message to any other werewolf who impeded on his territory: 'I am in control here'. The man was probably a nightmare to work for.

Hotch straightened his tie and knew that the other werewolf was going to recognize him as immediately and fully as Hotch would him. Hotch gazed over at Reid, glowing with acquiescence as he ducked his head, letting some other people pass through a door in front of him.

Hotch wanted to close him in his arms and promise to keep him safe. (And then maybe bite his neck and fuck him blind, pinning his arms down as he *took*.) But that would be a sure fire way to initiate a challenge. Hopefully the other Alpha would ignore the only Omega in the team, and possibly in the room. Hotch hoped so, because he profiled the kind of man to wilfully mark his territory to be the sort of man to take advantage.

"Agent Hotchener," said the local Police Chief, striding over and extending his hand.

Hotch nodded. "Chief Rytter. This is my team. Agent Morgan, Prentiss and Dr Reid. Our Agents Rossi and Jereau are already on their way to the first crime scene." They shook hands, and Rytter looked over the assembled team. Rytter wasn't the werewolf. He was blank supernaturally, an ordinary human who favoured scented soap to cologne.

"Agents," said Rytter. "Thank you for your timely response. These are the detectives already on the case; Handel and Black."

Handel was the werewolf. Late-30's and an Alpha. His posture screamed tension; at being introduced by the Chief rather than being the Chief, at Hotch's intrusion (as he perceived it), and that Hotch outranked him. A problem. The type of personality to enter into law enforcement for the power, and the type to then abuse it.

He had a rangy look to him. He had short brown hair, colourless eyes and though not bulky like Morgan, his strength showed in the taut muscle of his arms. He was wearing a light shirt with grey pants.

His eyes alighted on Reid, the incongruent one. No special interest, just noting the disparity in forcefulness between Reid and every other person in the room, whether FBI or LEO.

Then Hotch moved slightly, shifting his weight to the right and blocking Handel's view of the Omega. It wasn't deliberate. Hotch was deliberately trying not to draw attention towards him. But the wolf, operating in his subconscious, was protecting a potential mate from someone it had seen as a potential rival. The wolf might not want Reid so urgently it had taken him yet, but the animal would not want anyone else to touch something it considered *its*.

Handel's nostrils flared. His eyes brightened, and his iris seemed to widen, the pupil with it. The white of his eyes minimised, losing humanity to the call of the wolf. The iris shrunk again, and Handel got himself under control. But his eyes were fixated on Reid now, and his wolf was there, swimming beneath the surface.

"Hotch," said Morgan, tone indicating it wasn't the first time he'd asked.

"Yes?" asked Hotch, eyes fixed on Handel. His voice was deeper, more gravelly than normal. Near growling.

"Hotch? Let's set up man, and get the profile out as quick as possible."

Hotch nodded. "Please lead the way." The Chief sent him a strange look, protective of his Detective. He had no idea his Detective would slit his neck in a back alley if it got him a step closer to promotion.

…

Hotch could see him. Talking to Reid. Stepping forwards. Reid backed up a step to reclaim his valuable personal space. Handel moved forward again, trapping him with his back to a stack of case file boxes. Reid was uncomfortable, obviously. His eyes flickered around, head turned to the side to try to disengage from the situation before him. His eyes met Hotch's. Wide. Pleading.

Hotch was crossing the room, JJ cut off mid-sentence as he walked over and gripped Reid's elbow, pulling him out from between the boxes and Handel, and pulled him out of the room.

"Hotch-" said Reid, voice high and tight. Unsure of what was happening. Hotch was over-reacting. Well, his wolf said he should have half-shifted and clawed the man's face off. But the humans in the room stared at them through the glass wall as Hotch pulled his younger agent towards the less-populated area.

There was an empty office with proper walls at the back of the station. Its door was unlocked. Hotch shoved Reid in then locked the door after them.

"Hotch!" said Reid, squirming out of his grasp. "You're hurting me!"

Bruises good, his wolf purred. Mark him.

Hotch let go. "I'm sorry."

"What was that!"

"I- I…. Handel was…"

"He was coming onto me but I could handle it," insisted Reid. "Geez."

Reid wouldn't have been able to handle it. Not if Handel decided to push the issue. He was stronger, faster and wouldn't have listened to a single protest.

Which is why StrongAlpha Human FatherProtector should claim him, his wolf insisted, using its own name for Hotch. For Reid's own good.

"No," said Hotch, not sure who he was speaking to.

"Look. I don't know why you thought that was necessary. It's not like I was encouraging him!"

Hotch growled, shoving Reid further into the room. Reid stumbled and caught himself against the desk. "What are you-!"

"You wouldn't," growled Hotch. "You wouldn't dare encourage him." His chest rumbled with the other-worldly.

"No of course not."

"Mine," growled Hotch. It was almost a hiss.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked. He'd finally picked up on the fact there was another element in play.

Smart, purred the wolf.

Hotch breathed through his nose, trying to find his calm. The wolf was throwing himself against the barrier that kept him controlled during the day. Every slam against the barrier was like a wash of red over his vision. The wolf wanted to rip and tear, make Reid scream so everyone else could hear. Hear Hotch's claim.

"I-I'm sorry," Hotch muttered.

Reid's smell was everywhere. Young, sweet, innocent. Slight tinge of fear, but not enough. There should be more. It spoke of Reid's trust. He was locked in a room with a dangerous man, and he was fine. The slight hint of fear was intoxicating though. Hotch wanted more. Wanted to prove to Reid that he was strong. That others would fear him as Reid feared him, prove that he could keep him safe.

"I'm going." Hotch opened the door. "Sorry."

"Well, I mean, thanks," Reid said with a little shrug. "Your interference wasn't totally unwelcome." He smiled a little.

Hotch's blood heated to boiling. Reid was thanking him. His wolf pawed at the barrier, wishing to take over. Not to change into his wolf form, but control his actions. Something that would have been adaptive in the days before civilisation, when groups of werewolves roamed free and there were territorial fights often. There were rumours that such groups still existed in the wild. Sometimes, when stress became too much, Hotch contemplated leaving everything and going to join them. But it was just a dream. He wouldn't leave his Blackberry for anything, and Jack deserved more than that situation would offer him. Like… dental care.

But right here and now, Reid was acknowledging his display of dominance and thanking him for it. Reid couldn't know what he was doing. Hotch had asserted his superiority, and Reid was accepting it freely. That was like hanging a sign that said 'fuck me' around his neck in terms of the wolf.

Hotch only realised he'd stepped back into the room when the door slammed shut behind him.

Reid's eyes widened. His fear spiked a little with the noise, but he was still majorly calm.

"Don't say such things," Hotch warned.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Now, he was scared. Now. Too late. The sour-sweet smell of fear in his sweat was just more of a push down a slide Hotch had already taken.

Reid really was too thin, not strong enough to fight off Hotch regularly, but especially not with werewolf strength behind it. Hotch didn't remember grasping his arms and forcing him back against the desk. He put his arms around the younger man, a hug, while thin arms straining to push him away. Hotch purred, scenting his skin and nuzzling his shoulder and neck.

"Hotch, get off of me!" yelled Reid.

Hotch bit him. Collar and scarf invaded the taste buds of his mouth where nothing but Reid should be.

"Hotch!" Choked off. Fear in waves now. Helplessness.

His skin was so warm, especially under his shirt when Hotch ripped it from his pants and slid his hands beneath. Reid was squirming to try to get away, whimpering high-pitched and desperate. Hotch nosed fabric away. Bit him again and Reid yowled. It really was an adorable noise. So Hotch did it again.

Reid's breaths were breathy, too strong. There was a risk of hyperventilation, a sound like a cut-off scream every time air was pushed out of his slender throat.

Hotch scratched his fingernails down Reid's back, hoping for blood. In his human form it wasn't adequate. Reid still let out a string of huffs in pain as Hotch dragged them ever-so-slow down the length of his back. He was fully biting and sucking his neck now. Reid had a hand on his face, trying to push him back. The amount of force and time Hotch was spending on his neck had to be uncomfortable, over-sensitizing the flesh.

Reid quieted down. He gave himself up to it as Hotch kept sucking and biting. He was crying, but he'd fallen limp in Hotch's arms. The wolf within him howled in triumph as Reid went soft and pliant. Oh, he wanted to fuck him. Mark. Own.

Reid was letting out proper sounds of pain when Hotch was able to regain enough control to disengage. Reid's smell was present but dimmed. Swathed under layers of Hotch's scent, pheromones indicating a very specific sort of possession. It was intent to mate. Reid was Hotch's. If Handel made a move on him now, it would be cause for war. Attack.

Handel was an arrogant dick, but he didn't look terminally stupid.

Hotch let Reid go. Reid went to fall, and Hotch caught him.

"Shh," said Hotch. "Shh." He wiped his tears away with his thumbs. He kissed him softly over his face. Reid's breath hitched, taken aback. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"What was that?" trembled Reid. Still not running away. Almost huddling into Hotch as he offered comfort and safety.

Hotch was just slightly annoyed. The wolf inside of him was appeased for now but that ravenous need was just under the surface, ready to come out when provoked. How could Reid not be running away? Did he really lack that much of a survival instinct?

Good mate, purred the wolf. Trusts us. Good mate. Proper fit. Take soon. Make part of pack.

Humanity retuning, Hotch thought how odd it was he'd just marked Reid and had never even kissed him. He leant forward and pressed their lips together. Their lips met gently, dryly. It was sweet but unmistakable.

Wide eyes, shiny from moisture, stared back at him. Eyelashes darkened by tears, a flush to his cheeks. Hotch kissed him again. Then one more time with a little more pressure, lingering for a few seconds.

When they left the room, the hickey on Reid's neck was tucked under his collar and purple scarf. Others didn't see it, but Handel would be able to smell it. Smell the scent of blood just under the surface of the bruise, the other ones on his arms and hips from Hotch's hands and the desk. Mingled with the scent of Hotch.

*Hotch's*.

The line of events had been set in motion. Hotch was going to end up taking Reid. One day. And if Reid didn't give him permission, it'd be violent and bloody. Honestly, it would most likely be like that even if Reid did give him permission.

Reid squirming and whimpering, reality filling in the details for his imagination now that Hotch knew what Reid was like. How he reacted. Little noises he'd make. His wolf put forward the picture of Reid, pale legs bare on linoleum, jerking in pain as Hotch thrust into him. Giving in like he had with the hickey, falling limp. Accepting him. Maybe after a few times he'd learn to enjoy it.

Hotch drew his hand over his mouth and concentrated on behaving like a normal human being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reid suddenly finds himself as Little Red Riding Hood with Hotch cast as the wolf. 
> 
> More to follow. Reviews and comments makes me update faster XD

Reid didn't know what was going on with Hotch.

To start at the beginning, the team had flown to a city in Nevada to help with a triple-murder, committed by a man who'd had a psychotic break when his teenage daughter died. Ultimately it had been Prentiss pointing out that even the girls were late teens to young adults and beautiful, there was no sexual assault, which had led to the break in the case; he wasn't interested in them sexually, he was caught up in half-revenge, half-reverence. Killing these girls preserved them, made them so they'd never lose their hair or grow old or weak or ill due to a terminal disease like the Unsub's own daughter had. This reverence wrapped up in a haze of fury that these girls had been allowed to live while his daughter had been taken away from him.

There was this one local detective, Handel, who'd been hitting on Reid but Hotch had… intervened. He'd pulled him into an office and then, sort of, just… Reid didn't know how to describe it. Pushed him against a desk and given him a hickey. Well, several. And they would last a lot longer than a few days. Hotch had been rough. His eyes had been dark and stormy, like black clouds moving within his pupil. Something *definitely* moving. When Reid had been hurt, he'd stopped. He'd even kissed him three times. Reid had counted.

It had come out of nowhere.

When the triple-murderer had gone for Reid when they'd confronted him in his house, Hotch had attacked the man. With his bare hands. It was sort of reminiscent of Foyett in a weird way. Morgan had shouted, confused and shocked by his superior agent's actions. Hotch had seemed to have forgotten that he had a gun, or hell, than Reid had a gun.

But Hotch had tackled the man and proceeded to hit him. The man was in hospital, as the irony of fate would have it, the same hospital his daughter had slowly declined in. He was in a coma. Brain trauma. Brought on by Hotch's fists.

It was scary. Hotch could be brutal when he wanted to be; violence backed by incredible strength alongside years of training. Flesh, bone and muscle as dangerous as any other weapon.

They'd been walking as a group through the local airstrip to the jet, ready to leave Nevada and return to Washington. Hotch was a little distance behind, but Reid could feel the weight of his gaze on his back.

"What was that?" Prentiss whispered to the group.

"Something must have triggered him," JJ pointed out.

"Guys," said Reid disapprovingly.

"Maybe it's because the young girls looked like a young Haley? About the same age that they'd met?" Morgan asked.

"There was definitely something," Rossi said. "I'll talk to him later and see what I can-"

"Guys!" snapped Reid. He whispered, "No inter-team profiling!" everyone looked at him in varying degrees of surprise and shame. "Leave him alone," Reid muttered and kept his head down.

Hotch was silent the whole trip back to DC.

They arrived at six in the evening back in their city and after jotting down some notes for their case reports, headed home. They deserved it.

Hotch's strange behaviour continued; he didn't stay later than all of them, his paperwork as team leader stacked high by his elbow. He left just after JJ who'd run home to Will and her bub.

Reid had been walking towards the train station when Hotch's car pulled up alongside him. Hotch wound the window down. "Reid."

"Hotch?"

"Let me give you a ride home," Hotch insisted.

"I don't-"

"Please," said Hotch. "Let me make it up to you. I-I feel bad about what happened earlier."

"Umm."

"Re- *Spencer*."

"Oh, okay," said Reid. He walked around to the other side and slid in. The car, a dark sleek blue on the outside, was a lovely cream on the inside. "This is nice."

"Thank you."

"So how's Jack?"

"He's fine. He's with his babysitter until tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you going to get him back sooner?"

"No," sighed Hotch. "This- the last few days- I." He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease tension. "I just need some time to… sort things out."

Reid nodded. They travelled in silence for a little while, heading out of the CBD and towards the suburbs.

"You still in your old place?"

"Yeah," said Reid. He watched Hotch's hands move over the steering wheel as he drove. His hands were pretty beat up, some knuckles split from the earlier violence he's unleashed on the UnSub while protecting Reid.

"So…" Hotch gusted out a breath.

"About what happened," Reid said quietly, speaking of the hickeys, not the man in the coma. "Umm."

"I apologise sincerely for that," Hotch said. "I hope one day you can forgive me, Spencer."

"No, no," said Reid quickly. "It's fine."

"Fine?"

"It's just… it was unexpected. And I don't think I'm gay. And you were… a bit rough."

Hotch coughed awkwardly. "I was more than… a bit rough."

Reid winced, rubbing his wrist. "Yeah. I might have bruises for a few days." Reid watched as Hotch's fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

Hotch laughed, the sound strained. "Don't say such things."

"Sorry. It's just, you know. I'm *covered* in them. And I bruise so easily it'll take at least a week before they start fading."

The car jerked slightly, as if Hotch didn't know which pedal he wanted to be compressing.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. If it ever happens again, maybe you could be not so rough?"

Hotch stammered. "If it- it happens again?"

"Oh, right, sorry. No, no, I didn't mean. Of course. I spoke without thinking. I'll just sit here." Reid clasped his hands in his lap and looked out the window. "Um. Hotch, that was my right turn…"

"Oh." Hotch swallowed. Sweat beaded on his forehead. "I'll take a left up here. There's a short-cut. To come back around."

Reid nodded. "Okay." It didn't make much sense to him, turning left to get right. But he trusted Hotch, and Hotch was driving so he'd just enjoy the ride. He gave Hotch a small smile, letting him know Reid didn't mind.

Hotch made a sound like he was in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hotch twitched. "I think I just…" he pressed the button for his window to go down. "Some fresh air. There we go." Hotch breathed deep and slow.

"I've never been around here before," Reid said. Funny how a different direction could take you somewhere so unrecognizable when your own home was only minutes away. Where turning right took them into a suburb of apartment complexes and trendy shops, left had them going down a road with houses spaced further apart. Trees grew in the spaces between, the spaces widening. Dark fell, faster with the trees overhanging the road and the density of trunks meaning light couldn't slip through from the horizon.

"It's so strange out here," Reid breathed. "It reminds me kind of like a fairy tale."

Hotch switched the lights on and made a 'hmm' noise.

"You could expect to see Little Red Riding Hood running through the trees."

Hotch chuckled, seeming to finally unwind.

Reid took it as a sign and kept going. "With a big bad wolf after her, chasing her down, trying to eat her."

The car jerked as Hotch accidentally slammed on the brake pedal before moving forward again. "Sorry," he muttered.

"I always used to love the Little Red Riding Hood when I was young," Reid continued. "Although the wolf terrified me, with the way it pretended to be the grandmother. There was Red Riding Hood, with no idea, and all this time, just inches away, licking its chops was this great big dangerous beast. Waiting for the second to strike. It still sends shivers down my spine. Imagine being that close to something so massive and wicked and not knowing. Like with victims and unsubs," Reid said.

"Indeed," said Hotch. He sounded and looked like he was three seconds away from a heart attack.

"I always wondered what would have happened if the lumberjack hadn't have shown up. If the helpless girl had been all alone with the wolf, and all of its plans for her, with no-one to save her. Makes you think."

"Think what?" Hotch asked, eyes fixed manically on the road ahead.

"If you were Red Riding Hood."

That seemed to shake Hotch. His eyes skidded over to Reid's, eyes meeting. "Huh?"

"It's sort of like what we do when we pretend to be the victims or unSubs when we recreate the scene. When I hear that story, I always pretend I'm the person the wolf is about to attack. In my mind, it's me, with the wolf inches away, plans to attack me while I'm defenceless, devour me whole-"

The car slammed to a stop. This time it seemed deliberate. Reid's seatbelt caught him across the chest, momentarily winding him.

"Why on. *Earth*. Would you. Think. That," Hotch demanded.

"I don't know," said Reid. "I like the horror genre, and fairy tales. I guess the thought of being in that position just… tickles me."

"*Tickles* you?"

Reid shrugged self-consciously. "Yeah…"

"Reid," snapped Hotch. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out!" roared Hotch. His voice was deep and forceful, vibrating the air inside of the car. His fingers were so tight on the steering wheel the fleshy rubber covering was bunched up between his fingers. Reid had never seen that before.

Reid pushed his door open, remembered his seat belt and then stumbled onto the curb. Reid steadied his breathing. What had he done wrong? Why was Hotch so angry?

"I… I'm sorry," Reid stammered, leaning an arm on the roof of the car and bending down.

"Reid. Shut. Up," said Hotch through gritted teeth, staring out the windshield.

Reid pinched his lips together and stood up. They waited a tense minute, Hotch's fingers and jaw slowly unclenching.

"Reid, Jeez, I'm sorry," he sighed. He let his head thump onto the steering wheel.

"Did I do something?" Reid asked. Nervous about upsetting his boss, but more importantly, nervous about upsetting *Hotch*.

"Reid-" Hotch's tone warned.

"Whatever it is I did wrong, tell me, and I'll fix it," Reid said. Hotch's head turned towards him, eyes fixed on some middle point in the distance. "Let me make it up to you," Reid begged.

Hotch was out of the car in an instant, his door slamming shut. He rounded the car quickly. Reid did a little nervous-step dance as Hotch advanced on him.

Hotch stooped a foot away from him, breathing heavily. "You didn't do anything wrong," he growled. "Now be quiet. And don't move." He stepped closer, Reid flinching back a bit, leaning back to reclaim space. "And for the love of- just, just, promise me," pleaded Hotch, eyed fixed on Reid's shoulder, "you won't run."

"Wha-?"

"Do. Not. Run," Hotch breathed. "The consequences will be… unfortunate. Promise me."

"I won't run."

Hotch's eyelids fell shut and he breathed out. "Good." They were basically nose to nose. "Shhh," purred Hotch, hands sliding up to run over Reid's arms.

"What are you doing?" The rubbing felt nice over the white material covering his arms.

"No questions," Hotch seemed to be in a trance. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Reid. Reid felt a moment's panic, the incident in the Nevada office coming back to him but it subsided as all Hotch did was hug him. He turned his face into Reid's neck and seemed content there. The older man's nose brushed over his pulse and the hickeys from earlier, calming him.

Reid waited a moment as all fear subsided. He rarely got hugs from Hotch, just like everyone. If Hotch had decided he was okay for touching, Reid was okay with that. He let his head come to rest on Hotch's shoulder, facing outwards so their faces weren't too close together, and brought his arms around Hotch's waist.

"What are you doing?" rumbled into Reid's ear.

"Returning- I mean… hugging you back."

Hotch's arms tightened around his waist, squeezing air out of him. "Why?" Hotch rumbled, still with his face in the crook of Reid's neck. His voice was deceptively calm.

"I don't know."

"Why aren't you scared more?" Hotch picked Reid off the ground and swung him, pressing his back and legs to the car and leaning up against him. He raised his face, their eyes crossing slightly to meet each other's eyes. "Why aren't you scared *at all*?" Hotch laughed, the sound slightly hysterical. "What is wrong with you?"

Reid blushed and tried to duck his head. Lips brushed his neck and Reid's breathe hitched, a tongue lapping over his pulse point, flattening and rubbing over it solidly. There was the slickness of saliva, but his tongue felt… odd. Maybe rougher than usual? Not that Reid would know what Hotch's tongue usually felt like…

"You smell so delicious," Hotch said, but it didn't sound like Hotch. It was Hotch's voice, deeper and more gravelly than normal. But something was… off.

"Hotch are you okay?" Reid asked.

The tip of Hotch's nose ran lightly over Reid's jaw as Hotch looked up again. Something swam under his eyes like a large fish in a small pond. It was hypnotizing. "Run, little rabbit," purred Hotch.

"I thought you said-" sputtered Reid.

"Changed my mind," breathed Hotch, gaze roving all over Reid's face. "*Reid*." He said the name like a caress. Reid shivered and strong hands stroked down his spine. "Now. I want you to run."

"Run?"

Hotch stepped back and half-turned, leaving a clear path for Reid into the woods. "Run, Reid."

"I don't…" Reid swallowed and tried to press back into the unyielding metal of the car.

"You could not run," suggested Hotch. His eyes sparkled, darker than normal. "You could get back in the car. But that would be… *less fun*."

"What happens if I get back in the car?"

"Less space for you to get away," murmured Hotch, one hand reaching out stroke over the inside of Reid's closest wrist. Reid snatched his wrist away. "Run!"

Reid took a few unsteady steps away from the curb. He looked over his shoulder at Hotch and the car. "You won't just drive off and leave me here?"

Hotch's head tilted, a motion of confusion although one Reid had never seen on Hotch before.

"You won't leave me?" Reid asked again.

"I'll be behind you every step of the way," Hotch said. He grinned, teeth on display. That was not a reassurance.

That's when Reid realised, properly, with startling clarity… that was *not* Hotch. His eyes, his posture, his gestures and body language, the way he spoke, what he said. That was not Hotch. Reid wasn't sure what was going on; psychotic break of Hotch's own, multiple personalities, Reid's mind even briefly touched on brainwashing. His mind tickled at the dark corner that thought of superstitions, something not natural, but he ignored it.

There was nothing he could do. He wasn't getting back in the car.

Reid turned and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 now up! Hotch's other-half werewolf Alpha is playing hide and seek with Reid in the forest. What happens when Reid gets caught? 
> 
> Starting to get kinky and weird because that's the way we like it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast (for me) update is due to the amazingly positive response I've encountered for this fic. So cheers for that :) If you like this, feel free to check out some of my other kink-tastic works by clicking 'PopePrincess' above and navigating from there.

Reid turned and ran.

He heard an exuberant cry, and after a few seconds, once the trees had swallowed him up, footsteps started up behind him.

Oh my God, thought Reid. I'm Red Riding Hood.

Hotch caught him within a minute. Strong hands circled around one wrist, then the other, and pulled him back into a strong chest.

"Hello little rabbit," smiled Hotch in the dark.

"Uh!" Reid tried to pull his wrists free.

"Shh...shhhh," Hotch murmured. Reid felt himself pressed front-first against a tree, bark digging into him. "I caught you, now I get a prize." Lips whispered over his and hands begun undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Hotch." Reid's breath hitched. "Please."

"Don't worry, little fluffy bunny. I won't hurt you." Strong hands tugged Reid's hands free from his shirt, leaving him half-naked. Then the hands stroked over his chest causing Reid to shiver in the dark. He hated the dark. Chill swept in, Hotch a too-hot presence behind him. Fingertips grazed his skin like whispers, over his chest, stomach, up and down his back.

Reid was panting, scared, over-sensitized to the light touches. He couldn't get enough air, panting in terror. Hotch was humming slightly beneath his breath. Cruel nails simultaneously caught on Reid's nipples, unexpected and hurting. His nipples tightened in response to the pain, the cold air more evident now. Reid gasped and tried to squirm away but was stuck between the roughness of the tree bark and Hotch's steady chest. Hotch chuckled. His fingers were still light everywhere else, teasing Reid's half naked form.

"You said you won't hurt me," Reid whimpered as Hotch's hands slid down to the front of his pants, one hand cupping him through fabric.

"And I won't," Hotch breathed into his ear, lips running over the skin. "No more than necessary." Hotch tightened his grip over Reid's crotch, not tight enough to hurt but the threat caused Reid to cry out, nails digging into the tree before him. Hotch's other hand snaked over Reid's throat and held steady, Hotch's mouth nuzzling at Reid's ear before plucking the lobe with his teeth.

"Hotch, please," Reid begged. "Let me go. Let me go. I'll walk home. I can just-" his breathing cut off as Hotch thrust against him, hands tightening around his throat. He felt like he was in a vacuum of space: there wasn't any air, he couldn't pull any into his lungs. He was starting to get light-headed and dizzy.

Hotch's hands suddenly disappeared a half-second before the heat and weight of his body did as well. Reid stood, shivering, before turning and looking around in the dark. Hotch was gone. Reid took a careful step. He stopped, looking around.

"Hotch, not funny!" he called out into the dark. A wind came, the rustle of leaves the only answer.

Hotch was watching; he knew it. "Hotch?" he called out. He looked around. Don't run, he told himself. He started walking. His shirt lay discarded a few feet away. He made a move to pick it up and then instinct kicked in, telling him to forget it. He started towards where Hotch's car was, arms wrapped around his bare torso for warmth.

He looked over his shoulders, stumbling over rocks and roots. He couldn't hear Hotch approaching over the sound of his breathing and heart thundering. Reid couldn't see anything through the trees. He took a deep breath and started sprinting forwards.

He got five meters, enough for hope to spring up before a sudden weight crashed into him from behind. He was brought toppling down. He tried to scramble forwards but hands gripped him by the loop of his pants and dragged him backwards. Faster than he could blink, Hotch was picking Reid up onto his feet.

Hotch made a sound like a growl, sticking his head into Reid's neck and sniffing deeply.

"Hotch-"

"Aaron," Hotch rumbled.

"A-aaron?"

"Or just 'sir'."

"Sir?"

Hotch properly growled, digging his teeth into Reid's neck. "Yeah, like that."

Reid winced. He felt warmth at his neck and then Hotch lapping at it. Was he bleeding? Reid groaned loudly as he felt the rough tongue dragging over the cut.

"You make me crazy," Hotch whispered harshly into the younger man's ear.

Reid gasped as he was suddenly upside down, Hotch carrying him over one shoulder. Hotch started jogging back into the forest, jostling Reid. Reid felt sick as his stomach bumped against Hotch's shoulder.

"Hotch!"

Hotch let one hand swing upwards, connecting with Reid's butt. Reid gasped again and squirmed. "Hotch!" another spank. "Sir!"

Reid shut his eyes as we suddenly put down, laid out on the ground on his back. Hotch was on all fours above him, breathing harshly. Hot breath swept over his face.

"This wasn't how I planned- I wanted more foreplay-" muttered Hotch as he knelt up and unzipped his pants.

Reid opened his eye to see Hotch's erection. He couldn't tell the length with it angled towards him but his boss certainly wasn't small. Reid squeaked and tried to get away again, hands scrabbling for purchase to push himself backwards.

"Shush!" Hotch clasped Reid around the neck and repositioned himself, straddling Reid's ribcage.

"What, what- what?" Reid was feeling light-headed again.

"You have such a pretty fucking mouth," growled Hotch. "I suggest you close it before I fuck myself down it."

Reid pinched his lips close and then his eyes as Hotch's spare hand encircled his dick and started jerking. He could hear the fapping noise, the quick slide of flesh over flesh. Hotch paused a moment to spit. Red could infer the saliva slid over Hotch's dick, before some sliding over the curve of his dick to fall onto Reid's chest. The genius flinched as it connected; a wet cold spot near his nipple.

Reid focused on his breathing, trying to ignore the sound and then the smell. Pheromones and musk invaded Reid's nose, getting heavier as time passed.

"Reid," barked Hotch, voice deep and gravelly. He moved his hand from Reid's neck, fingers dragging over Reid's lips.

Reid whimpered, squirming, and Hotch came.

Reid gasped as the liquid spattered over him. His chest and neck had warm droplets and streams of come decorate him. He wriggled in the dirt, uncomfortable.

Hotch made a rumbling-purr above Reid. He landed heavily on his hands over Reid. Reid peeked an eye open to see him flushed and panting, eyelids drooping over bright eyes half a foot above his own face.

"Sir," Reid whimpered as Hotch's caressed his knuckles over a sharp cheekbone.

Hotch's come was… well Reid wasn't entirely sure it was come. It was… itchy in an odd way. Sharp. Almost hurting, like it was digging into skin. Reid cried out in pain and swept his hands over his chest, trying to get it off of him. All it did was transfer the liquid to Reid's palms. It *hurt*. He wiped his hands over his bare torso, trying to get rid of the feeling.

Above him, Hotch's teeth glinted in the absence of moonlight. "Want some more, pretty little bunny?"

"Get it off of me!" Reid begged as he realised all he was doing was rubbing the come into his skin. But as he did it hurt less, became tolerable. It still itched maddeningly but he wasn't in pain. A solid heavy hand landed on his throat, five fingers wrapping around his neck, sliding upwards.

"Here," said Hotch, lifting his hand to show where Reid had missed some of the white liquid on his neck. He swiped the head of his thumb over the tip of his dick, collecting any residue and then slid the heavy, moist hand over Reid's face. Reid clamped his lips together. It only took seconds before his face was in pain, like a thousand rubber bands pinging against his skin. Reid brought his hands up, unthinking, and rubbed them over his face. His lips were tingling with such intensity they hurt. He rubbed furiously over his face and neck and chest.

The pain slowly faded, the itching subsiding. He felt hot though. Really hot. Like instead of come it had been chilli sauce. Reid writhed on the ground, hands clamping on Hotch's thighs. It didn't hurt but it was so unusual, so strong that it felt like it might physically burn him if it got any more intense. It was like having your face an inch above a hot plate, and neck, and chest.

"Hotch!" Reid cried out. "Help me!" His lips felt like they were going numb. He was sure the skin that had been touched was on fire. "Hotch!"

Hotch stood, leaning down to take hold of Reid's wrists and drag him upright. "How does it feel?" Hotch asked, breathing heavily with excitement. Reid whimpered. Hotch chuckled. "Imagine how my come is going to feel inside of you.

"Insi- inside-?" Reid's eyes blinked wide. He almost crumpled as strong hands let go.

"Run little rabbit," Hotch said.

Don't run, Reid thought. You promised you wouldn't. It'll only make things worse. But instinct rose up and foolishly, optimistic, he turned and ran into the dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that helped with your withdrawal symptoms my wonderful, wonderful reviewers. More to follow :)
> 
> If you're feeling particularly generous, feel free to review. Every time you review a fic, a pony becomes a unicorn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 now up! Hotch's other-half werewolf Alpha is playing hide and seek with Reid in the forest. What happens when Reid gets caught? HEAVY dub/non-con. Slash. Starting to get kinky and weird because that's the way we like it. 
> 
> As of this chapter the smut has officially arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massively unbetaed. Bit of a rush job to get it out. It's 12:15 in the morning where I am. I had study I urgently needed to do. So I wrote this :D
> 
> I want to finish this and that other fic I'm working on so I can focus on my OTHER CM fanfic you can check it out of you want. It's called Criminal Minds Criminals. 'Tis also Hotch/Reid, if you're interested.

Reid didn't know which direction he was running in. He didn't care. He needed to sink into a body of water, let the chill of the liquid steal the heat from his body. He might have been running deeper into the forest, but he wasn't with it enough to care. He certainly didn't have the presence of mind to figure out which direction he *should* have been running. He'd had a plan- get back to the car. If the keys were still there, drive away. If they weren't, get to a nearby house and bang on the door until someone let him in.

That had been the plan but now he was stumbling and disorientated. His lungs hurt from the breath bellowing in and out of them. His mind was a mess. He had to run, and fight. But somewhere in his limbs there came a cooing feeling as if his body was saying, 'Stop. Let him catch you.'

Reid groaned in frustration, almost tripping over the root of a tree. Hotch was nearby- he could feel him. He was there, a shadow at the corner of his vision. Somehow Reid got the impression Hotch wasn't putting in that much effort to catch him. Rather, he was playing with his food like a cat with a mouse. Hotch was going to catch him. That was a definite. And the only reason Reid was running was because Hotch was enjoying him struggle.

…

Hotch barely had to jog; a quick stride, one hand keeping his unzipped pants up, kept him at pace with Reid, following his progress on a parallel path several yards to the side. He didn't even try to hide his figure more than that, watching Reid's eyes turn glassy. The boy was basically shuffling by the time Hotch took pity on him and ended their game. The boy had an erection, something he would occasionally lean down and grope at as if trying to wish it away. He may not have even been aware of it. Watching him touch himself without realising that was what he was doing was surprisingly erotic. Reid was breathing more heavily than the light exercise required and he was sweating, pheromones pouring off of him, making his skin glisten in light the werewolf's senses could more easily pick up here in this dark forest.

This really wasn't fair. Hotch's wolf enhanced his body, in more ways than one, and it was going to be oh so fascinating to watch Reid struggle with his knot... but at the moment, with his hearing, smell, sight better than the average human while the aphrodisiac from his sperm made Reid's limbs heavy and glazed over his sight and hearing, it was like shooting a fish in a barrel.

Hotch quickened his pace, striding forward diagonally to intercept the boy when Reid suddenly fell to his knees. Spencer keened and leant forward, face pressed to the coolness of the ground, leaving his ass in the air, fabric of his pants stretching like a second skin over his body. Hotch's body flushed with heat in primitive instinct as the boy presented himself in such a way. For mating. Reid wriggled, thrusting shallowly as the chemicals worked through his system. He was panting like he'd run a marathon, basically begging with his body to be *taken*. Fucked, taken, mated, owned.

God, the alpha wanted him. Enough playing around. Fucking. Now. As Hotch strode forward, cracking a stick underfoot, Reid's head shot up. His eyes widened slightly and he struggled to his feet. Hotch kept walking quickly and caught up to him in only a metre, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him back down to the ground, getting more dirt on the boy's skin and in his hair.

Hotch liked it. This way he'd smell like nature and Hotch rather than his soap, the others or air-conditioned air.

Hotch pushed the thinner male onto his back, Reid moaning nonsensically. Hotch straddled him, leaning down to brush their crotches over each other as if their dicks were nuzzling through their pants and underwear. His open zipper scratched pleasantly. Hotch leant back, getting one hand with his sharpened nails and slashing Reid's pants open over the crotch, careful to avoid nicking anything important. Or as careful as he could be with his blood rushing through him like it was made of lava.

Reid made a shocked-frightened-gasp. His arms remained on the ground, wrists near his shoulders, as if he didn't have the energy to move them.

"Oh, you're gorgeous," Hotch found himself muttering. Wide, glazed eyes watched his every move as Hotch pushed his pants and underwear down as far as possible while straddling his boy, getting his cock out.

Reid whimpered as Hotch shuffled forward, rearranging their bodies, uncaring when Reid winced in pain when he knelt on his shoulder, to make it so Hotch's knees sat beside Reid's ears. Reid's shoulders rested against the alpha's calves, Reid's arms curling up from his body, absently stroking over Hotch's clothed calf. "Sir?"

Oh, that was it. "Pity you're a man," Hoch said. "You'd make such a good mother to my pups. It's okay," cooed Hotch. "Shush, baby. I can still make you my bitch."

Reid looked up at him, maintaining eye contact even as Hotch worked a hand beneath Reid's neck and angled his head upwards, having to support his head to keep it there.

"Open your mouth."

"Why?" murmured Reid.

Hotch bared his teeth. His second hand left from angling his cock at that Cupid's bow crease to toughly stroke over Reid's face. Reid's eyes rolled back at the sensation, the cum from earlier having done its job. Adaptive little biological quirk that it was. It wasn't typically this potent, which was something to investigate later. Hotch pinched Reid' lower lip who swallowed, tongue coming out to prod at and explore Hotch's fingers.

"Open your fucking mouth!" Hotch ordered. He used his fingers to spread Reid's lips around them, pushing down on the slut's tongue and teeth. He removed his hand, gripping Reid's chin and keeping it in place as he canted his hips forward, trying to push his erection into Reid's mouth.

…

Reid squirmed. He wasn't comfortable. His tongue was on fire. It felt like it would have to be amputated. He couldn't handle this much sensation. His teeth even itched. He just needed it to stop and the lethargy in his limbs to go away, taking the cloudiness in his mind with it.

He choked on principle when something slid between his lips, using his mouth to explore the foreign object. Above him, Hotch groaned and Reid felt his eyelids slide shut under their own weight. His tongue slid over the blunt rounded object, overly hot on his tongue. It was bitter and salty, like sucking on a finger but larger and the taste more intense.

Reid didn't like it, backing off with a mewl. But the hand behind his head kept him in place as the object started sliding forwards and back between his lips. He had the urge to bite down but fingers pinched his chin, keeping his jaw open and teeth away.

He focused on the slide of flesh over his over-sensitized lips, letting his tongue occasionally slide over the object, just to orientate himself when it felt like the earth was slipping out from under him. Droplets of fire burnt the back of his tongue, a sensation Reid recognised from earlier.

That was bad, he recognised. No more of that stinging sensation. His lips closed around the thick cylinder, trying to stop it the only way he could by gripping it with his lips. The cock in his mouth sped up, going faster as Reid tried to squeeze it to a stop with his lips, pushing at it with his tongue, sliding over the tip, trying to push it out through the ring of his lips.

Hotch grunted above him several times, animalistic greedy noises. His legs squeezed Reid's neck, hunching forwards, forcing his cock as far in as possible. His dick knocked the smaller hole at the back of Reid's throat, too thick to enter with Reid as tense as he was.

Liquid hit the back of Reid's throat and instinctively he swallowed. Hotch pulled back, fist working over the stalk of his dick again, the head of his cock angled to slide against the inside of Reid's cheek, pushing the slick, thin skin outwards, forcing it to bulge and shape over the end of his penis.

Hotch's hand was still moving over his dick at a furious pace and then he was coming *Again*. Three times in under roughly ten minutes. This seemed impossible to the part of Reid's mind still working. Was that physiologically possible? Not for a male. Human male, he corrected himself.

This time the splatter of semen landed on Reid's tongue. Reid rolled his tongue around slowly within his mouth, tasting the weight and heat of the Alpha's cum.

Reid swallowed and felt his throat heating up to a very noticeable level. How much cum had he swallowed? Hotch moved away, Reid frowning at the sudden cold before Hotch was wrapping his arms around the figure beneath him, as Reid squirmed helplessly. Reid swallowed again and again, trying to get the feeling to dissipate. There was a line of fire sliding down his oesophagus.

…

Hotch picked him up and carried him bridal style back to the car. The navigation was easy with the powerful scenting of the wolf and his innate sense of direction.

Reid was barely aware of it, his stomach starting to feel on fire, dragging his nails over it as if he could scratch his insides. He whimpered pathetically. Hotch ignored him. It would pass. It was much more important to get him back to their den for when the next stage happened and their boy was ready to be bred. Familiar territory. To take. Make their boy *their* territory. Officially. In blood and sweat and tears.

Hotch had left the car running, doors unlocked. He opened the back seat and laid Reid inside. Hotch snuffled as he walked around to the driver's seat, opening the door and sliding in. His key was still there, headlights on. It was a miracle it hadn't been taken.

As he changed gears, he glared at the car that slowed down to pass them. He flicked his eyes to the rear view mirror, changing the angle to look at Reid lying over the back seat. His face was a grimace of pain as the venom made its changes. He was squirming, face down, looking almost as if he was humping the car. There was red marks and bruises from Hotch's and his own hands. He was smeared in dirt and cum.

As Hotch watched Reid's hand slid beneath his body to his crotch, shaking as he rubbed his hand over his erection through his torn pants.

Hotch drove like a madman to his own house. Reid's place was closer, but instinct told him in no uncertain terms to take him to his own house, his territory; a familiar environment where he could monitor for threats better and predict Reid's needs.

The one red light he had to stop for was like a personal affront to his person, leg jiggling like he'd taken cocaine, hands tapping and gripping alternately. His eyes kept moving to the mirror, looking over Reid's gasping from as the smell of his arousal became more aroused. Any cars looking in would have gotten quite a sight, but thankfully no-one made anything of it.

Any other time, Hotch would worry about what that said for future UnSubs; how easy it is to transport a body in the backseat. The Alpha was grateful he didn't need to tear anyone's throat out for daring to look at his boy and take precious moment away from their travel.

They were at his house in no time. Thankfully no cub nearby to worry about getting in the way. Hotch picked Reid up again, throwing him over one shoulder and striding into his house. He laid Reid down on the floor, half carpeted lounge and half tiled kitchen and waited for his eyes to open, boy jerking awake. For the signal that he was fully primed to be fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da da da… cliffhangerrr! (sort of?/not really)
> 
> Reviews and concrit are very much appreciated. Not to mention motivating ;)
> 
> In other news, I am 'teapartyinthelabyrinth' on tumblr now! Come follow me for random reblogging of fandom-type stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMPLETED! HEAVY dub/non-con. Slash. Knotting and bondage. Werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things get very fucked up… mainly Reid.
> 
> I don't know how my brain came up with this. Thank god for anonymity on the internet.

It wasn't long before Reid started moving his hips mindlessly, thrusting shallowly in thin air, gripped by lust as well. His eyes were glazed, mouth open to show the pink insides and perfect white teeth. It looked like whatever was in Hotch's semen had totally overcome the younger man.

Hotch was curiously cool-headed. He needed to be in control of his faculties if he wanted to properly take care of what his wolf was possessively calling his mate.

Hotch didn't waste time, making some arrangements before stripping the boy and then tying Reid's wrists together at the base of Reid's spine with duct tape found in the odds and ends drawer of the kitchen. He gathered lube from his room, pushed his first finger in to a sound of confusion from Reid.

"You ever done this with someone before?" Hotch asked.

"N-no," Reid shook his head where it lay pressed against the tile. He trembled through the addition of the second finger.

"Not even yourself?"

Reid panted into tile, wiggling his hips. "No," he whispered.

"Never lain in bed at night? One hand on your dick, the other playing with yourself back here? Just to see what it feels like?"

"N-no Hotch. Promise." He gasped and closed his eyes at the third finger.

"Good puppy," purred Hotch. "Waiting for me, hm?"

"What are you going to do?" Reid asked, thrusting back to get Hotch's fingers deeper, and gain more sensation.

"I'm going to breed you, little one."

"I don't understand."

"Too horny to think? Maybe we found a way of making the genius shut up. Not just that pretty little mouth but your thoughts as well."

"What are you going to do?" Reid asked again, furrow between his brows.

"Let me show you." Hotch hooked an arm under his shoulders and knees and lifted him.

…

…

"Hotch," Reid breathed.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's just an erection," Hotch said, stroking his own length leisurely while Reid straddled his thighs, knees digging into sofa cushions. "This one's special. You know why?"

Reid shook his head, thrusting his hips as if he was experiencing an echo of what Hotch was doing.

"This belongs to you," Hotch said. "You want it?"

"… I … I …"

"It's going to feel good," Hotch seduced. "I promise. You want it?"

Reid's face was an expression of stress and frustration, his own erection leaking. "Promise it'll feel good?"

"I promise," said Hotch, eyes burning bright and hot. "You want it?" Hotch growled.

Reid nodded, sweat-damp hair clinging to his face, sitting on Hotch's lap.

"Prove it."

Hotch leant back into the cushion, one hand going behind his head. The other held his erection, just holding, pointing it upwards towards Reid's body.

"I- I don't…?"

Hotch smiled with too much teeth. "You want my help?"

Reid ducked his head into his shoulder, nodding shyly.

Hotch's spare hand came to Reid's hip, guiding him down and onto his erection, hissing when Reid was finally breached. The tip of his penis popped snugly inside all at once, Reid baring his teeth in a way Hotch's wolf approved of as he felt the stretch, the burn easily swallowed up by all of the other dominant sensations in his brain.

Hotch's face became an animalistic snarl. "Do it," he ordered. "Move."

Reid bit his lip and shut his eyes, let his head fall back. He couldn't get a lot of purchase for momentum, and his hips were uncoordinated and jerky as he did his best to slide up and down. With his legs spread over Hotch's thighs, he couldn't get very far down and the rumbling growl in Hotch's chest was a good source of motivation. Slide up, feeling Hotch's warmth and ridges pressed up against his virgin sensitive insides, slide back down with a whoosh of breath, feeling muscles still tight and unstretched be coaxed open to accept Hotch's penis deeper inside of him. Reid wasn't very flexible, it's not like he could do the splits, so his thighs ached as he attempted to take Hotch deeper and deeper, scratching that itch inside of himself.

Hotch put both of his hands behind his head and sighed happily, eyes closed as he tilted his head back. Reid panted, watching the older man, as he desperately worked his body to please him. With a small whine he gave up on the slow unsatisfying thrusting, and started rocking his hips back and forward as fast as he could, clenching down, feeling the stretch of muscle all the more for the muscle clenching down on the unyielding stiffness within him. His movements were inelegant in their newness, unable to find a stable rhythm.

"Is that the best you can do?" murmured Hotch.

Reid gasped out, trying to cant his hips back, fuck himself harder, work his hips back and forth for that shallow friction. The itch was getting more intense, like a burn calling out for ice.

"Hotch. Hotch, come on." Reid nudged his head against Hotch's neck. He felt his eyes prickle. "Hotch…" He looked at Hotch's face, eyes heavily lidded, face serene, lips tilted up. His fingers were interlocked behind his neck, as if he were sunbathing on the beach. "Hotch!"

A hand grasped the back of his hair, pulling him back and up until his spine was straight, head tilted back, only the tip of his penis still inside of him. Hotch titled his own head, considering. "What do you want?"

"It hurts."

"How does it hurt?"

"I- I." Tears ran down his face. "I really need…"

Hoch's smile grew. "If you can't it say it," he said like a stern lecturer at a safe-sex course for teenagers, "you shouldn't be doing it." Reid's breath and hips hitched.

"You know!" Reid bared his teeth. "You know what…!"

"Hmm. I don't know." Hotch pouted and Reid kept moving his hips in erratic, tiny jerks. "Let's see if this will help."

Reid gulped air as he was pulled and pushed, trying to help by getting his legs underneath him. He was pushed backwards to stand on the carpet before being turned around and bent over, sat back on the seat between Hotch's spread legs.

"Hotch," Reid whispered.

"It's like you don't any word except my name," said Hotch, nuzzling at his ear, biting his ear lobe. "I like it."

"Please, Hotch," Reid said. "Can't you just…"

"What?"

Reid squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. He raised his hips and titled backwards, humping back and catching Hotch's dick in between his cheeks, feeling it slide back and forwards, smearing lube and precum all along his crack.

"Here, let me help," Hotch offered. He held onto his dick again, tilting it until it was angled towards Reid. "There you go."

"Put- put it in me."

"Put what where?"

Reid let out a small groan-whine.

"You want me to put my thingy in your special place?" asked Hotch mockingly. "My dick is right here." He canted his hips to nudge his dick forwards, sliding it back and forth across Reid's puckered opening. "All you have to do is prove how much you want it. Don't you want my cock inside of you?"

Reid's shoulders flinched. "Don't say 'cock'. It's dirty."

"Not as dirty as your disgusting little boy-hole." Hotch shoved a finger into Reid to a strangled sound. "You're wet like a girl. Look at how hungry it is. You want another finger?"

"Guh-huh," breathed Reid, humping backwards in his awkward potion, leant forwards with his knees bent. He ended up fucking backwards with his whole body to penetrate himself. It was unwieldy and he was panting in exertion, sweat appearing over his body to add to the layer of grunge covering him.

Hotch pushed another forefinger into him from his other hand. "Look at you just swallow that up. You want another?"

"Yes. More. Give it to me."

Hotch added two fingers, so that his middle and forefinger of each hand were fucking into the hole before him, no longer puckered but spread smooth. He scissored his fingers and Reid groaned, fucking back determinedly.

"Jesus. I could just fuck my fist up into there, couldn't I?"

"Wha- what? No!"

"Yes." Hotch removed the fingers from his left hand, pushing all four fingers of his right hand into Reid's asshole. "You don't want more than that?" Hotch skewered his fingers, trying to shove in up to his last knuckle. Reid made incomprehensible noises, as if punched out of him. One of his knees wobbled and only Hotch's quick reflexes had him stopping from toppling over.

Hotch grabbed his hips and brought him back to sit down on Hotch's thighs. Reid groaned at the stretch as already tired thighs were spread again, his knees moved to the outside of Hotch's. He was cradled back against Hotch's chest, feeling his erection digging into the small of his back. Lube-wet hands ran up and down Reid's heaving chest.

"You ready for more?"

Reid mumbled as if he were gagged.

"Come on then, precious." Fingers dug in, Reid wincing at the bruises he could already feel, as Reid were lifted and the head of Hotch's cock ran blunt against his hole, the younger man hiccupping as he was speared downwards and felt himself spreading open over Hotch's cock all over again.

He landed with a thud on Hotch's thighs again. Their leg hair scraped together, Hotch's five o'clock stubble scraping against Reid's neck. Reid gasped against the sensation inside of him: Hotch was deep. Not deep but /deep/. In this position Reid could feel him tickling his throat, shoving his guts around.

Hotch curled a hand over Reid's neck like a make-shift collar, squeezing lightly. Reid swallowed, scrabbling his fingernails against Hotch's flat stomach.

"You feel me, little one?"

Reid gurgled. He looked down himself, feeling drool slick over his lip and onto his chin, swallowing quickly, and seeing his own erection standing up to look back.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Hotch cooed in his ear. "You enjoy my cock?" He steadied himself, bouncing his legs up and down to jostle Reid. Reid suckled eagerly around the thumb shoved into his mouth, glad for the possibility to focus on such a soothing action. Hotch drew breath sharply. "You can't get enough of me inside of you, hmm?" he whispered. He ran his lips over Reid's shoulder. "Okay. Enough of this." One arm gripped around Reid's waist and held him in place as Hotch leant back into the couch cushions to gain the leverage to fuck up into him.

Reid cried out, spreading his legs further, the endorphin rush enough to push the pain aside from his aching thighs. He tilted his head back, sucking enthusiastically without thought on the thumb in his mouth, kneading it with his teeth.

"Okay, that's it," Hotch groaned to himself. Reid was too out of it, too well-stretched and lubed to notice the change in width at first, until the base of Hotch's cock grew considerably wider. It dragged on the rim of his hole, drawing his attention.

"Hotch!" he garbled around the thumb acting as his gag. Hotch pulled it out, pinching Reid's chin instead.

"What?"

"What is that?"

"It's my cock. It's special. Just for you, precious. Special cock for a special boy."

"Stop saying cock!"

Hotch had the audacity to laugh.

"No, but seriously!" Reid felt like he was emerging from under-water. "What is that?" It was starting to ride the edge of too-much pain, stretching him wider and wider with each thrust in and out, Reid wincing with every shove of it back into him.

"Oh, fuck!" Hotch grunted as he tried to thrust back in and whatever it was , the bulbous lump, refused to go back in, pressing up against Reid's muscles, not fucked open enough to accept it at its current size. "Fuck! Shh, it's okay, I'll fix it."

"You don't have to-"

"Sh!" Reid was pushed forwards until his chest leant on the table, kneeling. Hotch moved back, to a mournful whine from Reid. He closed his eyes and let himself relax as Hotch went back to fingering him. He bit his lip as Hotch got more vigorous, working four fingers into him, and then a fifth from his other hand. Reid bit his lips so hard he waited until it started bleeding but it didn't, thumping his head softly on the table.

"It's okay, baby. I'm going to take care of you. I'll be back of you in a minute."

Reid waited as more lube was pushed up into him, feeling it leak all over his legs and balls, and still Hotch pushed more into him. The fingers were back, pressing his insides open, playing with his rim. It only took about five minutes, but Reid just lay there, letting himself slip back and forth from paying attention and daydreaming about nothing.

"There we go," Hotch said, two fingers still hooked inside of Reid while he thrust the tip of his cock in. Reid whines, kicking his feet. Hotch hummed and fucked himself in deeper, tugging at Reid's rim with his fingers while his dick slid steadily inside until he had to removed his fingers and then the bulge was back. Hotch circled his hips, trying to nudge his way inside. Reid flexing his fingers uselessly where they were tied by the wrist at his lower back. His hips were gripped and massaged as Hotch tried to fuck what felt like his entire shaft and both balls inside of him.

"What is that?" Reid demanded.

"My knot."

"Your /what/?"

"Come on baby, open up wide for me," Hotch mumbled, leaning forward and gripping Reid's shoulders, starting to jerk him backwards by his entire body as he fucked forwards, bulge of his cock grinding against Reid's opening.

Reid let out a stream of noises, mostly punctuated small groans. "It's not gonna –" Reid's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and it felt like he swallowed his tongue. He was glad that as soon as his muscles gave that tiny bit and Hotch started sliding in, he shoved in all at once. So he didn't have to feel every centimetre as Hotch's knot got wider and fought that extra centimetre to fuck him even wider open. Instead, he was outside of him one minute, and then his hips were connecting with Reid's ass all in a rush, slamming deeply into him.

Reid felt… full. He could physically feel Hotch's heat and thrumming heartbeat. His rim wasn't totally shut, mouthing at the bulge of Hotch's dick near the base, but not managing to close around the shaft as it had before, Hotch not deep enough inside. The delicate skin of his asshole was visibly stretched over the curve of Hotch's knot, just the few centimetres, following its shape until it was deeper inside of him. But enough to make Hotch's breath catch as he looked down at the sight.

"Reid? Reid, little one, you okay?"

"Uh-un-uh-UH," were the only noises he could make with his mouth open, panting for breath.

"Well, you're still conscious. Oh, look at that." Hotch's finger slid over Reid's shiny hole where it stretched open for him. "Look at what a good job you did. So small, but you took so much."

"I'm taller than you," Reid flung back.

"Yes you are," said Hotch, condescending. "And so thin." He slid his hands gently over Reid's waist. "Surprised you're not visibly bulging with all of me inside of you. Feel full of me inside of you, puppy? Like there's not room for both of us. Like I'm making you mine from the inside out?"

Reid made another sound, managing to wet his lips and speak. "Hotch. Hotch I can't."

"Can't what, little one?"

"I feel too full."

"I fit inside of you, puppy. Now all you need to do is keep me there, which my knot will make sure happens. You've done everything you need to. So strong. So good. Now you just need to let me breed you."

"Bree- no. Huh? Hotch!" Reid remembered his wrists were tied behind him and he couldn't move from his position bent over. "You can't breed me. Get your knot out of me."

A warning growl and hand around his neck had him quieting quickly. "We're stuck together now. Try and get off of me." Hotch wrapped an arm around Reid and pulled them sideways so Reid was bent over, face resting on the carpet. Again.

"You're not going to untie me?" He wriggled hopefully, feeling the mass inside f him pull at his insides with the movement like a living being.

"What do you think?"

Reid huffed and thrust his hips forward, trying to slide his ass off of Hotch's cock. It didn't work, just tugging Hotch's dick forward, and then Reid backwards to stop the uncomfortable pulling at his hole. He tried a few more times, finally finding a way so that Hotch's knot didn't catch, and he was just working himself backwards and forwards. Reid wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish anymore, but it felt good. The knot inside of him was rubbing against his insides, and he was grinding backwards, feeling the way Hotch's cock prodded deeply into him.

A gentle hand stroked through his hair tenderly as he kept fucking himself back and forwards, lube squelching disturbingly loudly.

"Hotch?" Reid asked. "How long til your knot goes down?"

"Hm." Reid could hear Hotch smiling. "I have to cum first."

"Oh. Right."

"Then about 20 minutes. Sometimes 30."

"H-half an hour?"

"Would you like me to hurry up and cum?"

Reid pouted and frowned. "Fine."

"Hm? Speak up, puppy."

"I said…" Reid closed his eyes, and mentally gathered himself. He wanted Hotch to cum and he wanted it done soon. There was no-one here but them and he couldn't embarrass himself any further with Hotch than had already happened. "I /said/… I want you to fuck me with your c-cock. I want you to fuck me like you own me." Reid took a deep breath and wondered where this script he was reciting had come from, and decided he didn't want to know the answer. "Make me take your big cock, and, and massive knot, and fill me up until there's nothing left inside of me except for you." Reid waited, cheeks stained red in embarrassment, waiting to see if Hotch would like it.

Hotch did. The pounding Reid received was brutal. Hands hooked over his shoulders, bringing Reid's back to slide against Hotch's chest as Hotch bent forwards, curling himself over Reid. Reid was pushed forward, legs completely bent, upper chest and face on the carpet, Hotch covering every inch of him. He almost felt claustrophobic. He did feel overly-hot and sweaty, Hotch's sweat also sliding from his own body onto Reid's, until he was covered in the smell of testosterone. Hotch used his hips to fuck forwards, and made sure with his grip on Reid's shoulders that he couldn't go anywhere, not even an inch.

Reid breathed through it as Hotch nailed him, quick and ruthless, as if he wanted to churn Reid's insides, the knot tugging on his hole again, but back and forwards so fast it was almost more of a suggestion. The slap of their bodies together was obscene and now it was Hotch beyond words, growling and snarling, occasionally doing something like a murmur-whimper.

When Hotch came it was in hot, long spurts, that Reid could feel like a splash of hot water on his insides, one after another, until Reid was afraid he was going to start having his stomach distend and cramp. Eventually they died out and Hotch lay on top of him, panting and heart hammering like he'd run a mile. It was odd, because he could also feel Hotch's heartbeat against the opening of his asshole, where their flesh was pressed together so tightly that none of Hotch's semen could escape, Hotch's heartbeat tattooing a rhythm against Reid's own inner flesh.

"Did you come?" groaned Hotch.

Reid shook his head, feeling embarrassed about that for some reason. "It's not important." Hotch growled at that as if he were pleased.

"What about anything else? Are you hurt? You're not hurt, are you!?"

"No. No I'm fine." He coughed. "Kind of thirsty."

"Uh… there's water in the kitchen."

"How are we going to get there?"

Reid had though the fucking was intimate. But when Hotch reared back, forcing Reid to tilt his hips up and get up on all fours as well, it was even more so, because there was no haze of endorphins or lust to distract him. He could feel exactly how heavy Hotch's knot sat inside of him, his asshole muscles fluttering over it like they weren't sure what to do.

"If we crawl, slowly," Hotch said, nuzzling Reid's ear, "we should be fine. Go slow. Follow my lead." They crawled, Reid so fucking thankful nobody could see his face, as they moved one arm, then the other, then a leg in turn, in some sort of Twister-perversion, where the main aim of the game was to keep his ass sandwiched back against Hotch's hips to not jostle his dick too much where it was resting inside of him like a snake waiting to wake up and lash out, causing pain.

They eventually made it to the kitchen. It was slow, and awkward with Reid's longer limbs being trapped under Hotch's. Not to mention his cock very slowly softening, slapping between his thighs. But they made it.

"Great now how do we get a glass to the tap?" asked Reid, trying not to think about how his superior FBI agent was currently leaning over him, chin tucked into the point where Reid's neck met his shoulder.

"Look over there," Hotch said, pointing. On the floor was a bowl of water.

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"I have you, puppy."

Reid reared back, only serving to pierce Hotch's dick deeper into him and making Hotch groan. "I'm not," Reid shook his head, "no. I'm not going to drink out of that."

"I thought you said you were thirsty."

"I'm not that thirsty."

"It's just water. Drink up, little one."

"I'm not little."

"Ah. But you are thirsty."

"Hotch!"

"Drink, or I'll make you."

"No. It doesn't matter. I also need to pee. And I don't want to make that worse, so it's fine."

"You can pee after."

"Where? You don't have one of those puppy training mats set out, do you?"

Hotch chuckled. "I left the outside door unlocked. You can go in the garden."

"I'm not a fucking animal, Hotch!" Reid yelled indignantly.

Hotch planted his palms firmly on the ground and started rocking back and forwards. "Here, let me help relax you."

Reid grunted as Hotch started working his knot back and forwards again.

"How is that going to help relax me?"

"You don't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The way my semen inside of you is-"

"No! No I don't feel that at all. Stop talking about it."

"It's doing to your insides what it did earlier to your skin. How badly does it feel like your cute little ass is on fire for me?"

Reid squirmed beside himself, clenching down on Hotch's knot. "I can ignore it."

"You do that. I'm just going to help massage my cum into you with my cock," breathed Hotch in a gust of warm air into his ear, making him shiver, "and there's so much of it that you know what happens? When I knot someone it puts them in a frenzy. Almost like a heat. And all you're going to want is more of me inside of you, which'll make me cum, which'll make you want more of me inside of you… It's why people like me don't knot other people a lot. It can end badly if you don't know how to take care of each other. You should drink, puppy. Who knows what state you'll be in later? And if you collapse, you better believe I'll just keep fucking into you and breeding you while you lay there for me, docile like a lamb."

"Shut up!" Reid snapped. "I'll drink, fine. But I am –not- pissing outside."

"Fine."

Reid bent down and started lapping at the water, dipping his chin into the water to gulp it down.

"Fuck, I really need to pee now." He wiped the back of his hand over his chin.

"Let's go to the bathroom. If we stand, you can manage it. But we can't walk around like this. Don't even try it. If I have to, I'll put you in restraints so you can't." And Hotch sounded way too happy about that so Reid just nodded. Fine, more crawling. It wasn't exactly fun but he could handle it. More than he could definitely handle an enthusiastic bondage-happy Hotch.

They crawled to the bathroom, and the time it took made the pressure on Reid's bladder almost unbearable. He stood slowly, Hotch guiding him up. He leant against the wall with one hand, other aiming his dick. He shook off after, too relieved to be embarrassed by Hotch standing with his chin on his shoulder.

Behind him, Hotch's knot was thrumming again. Maybe it was just the different angle, but it was much more noticeable.

"Done," sighs Reid.

Hotch thrust shallowly. Reid's second hand reached out to smack against the wall, bracing himself.

Hotch thrust again and Reid gasped, feeling tingly sparks of pleasure in his lower belly. "That feels good," he admitted.

"Yeah," murmured Hotch. "I'm going to fuck you now."

"Okay. Okay, do it."

It must have been close to 20 mins, because his knot was smaller, meaning Hotch could fuck back and forward easier, knot not painful for Reid, but still present.

After one thrust, Reid gasped, nails digging into the wall.

"That, I believe is the prostate," murmured Hotch.

"I know that," Reid breathed. "I'm the genius." It was a pitifully short time before Reid came. If he'd have been wanking at home, he would have aimed for the toilet bowl but now his non-werewolf semen splattered over the wall. "Fuck. Sorry."

"You can perform fellatio later to make up for it," Hotch offers.

Reid twitches. "No. I'm going to get off of your knot, and then go home and wash."

"Fair enough," says Hotch after a pause. "Do you mind if I finish as well?" He thrust forward meaningfully.

"Sure," said Reid. It's only polite. But then he felt Hotch's knot swelling again, already tucked firmly inside this time. "No!" he whined. "That's impossible."

"I'm an /alpha/," whispered Hotch like that explained everything. "Get back on your knees. You're going to crawl to my bedroom, let me lie on top of you, and go to sleep. And then if I want to fuck you during the night, I can."

"I'm not a fuck toy."

"Oh, puppy. You're so many things. Give me time, and I'll make you mine as well."

-end-


End file.
